El arte del juego
by EyesGray-sama
Summary: Este Fic está inscrito al torneo de Fics del grupo irresistible Naranja, Segundo duelo de la segunda ronda. - Tsunade le pide a sus abuelos lecciones para apostar.


**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad del Mangaka Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Es One-shot es de mi autoría, para el torneo de fics del grupo Irresistible Naranja.**

* * *

**Nombre: El arte del juego.**

**Autor: Eyesgray**

**Personajes principales: Senju Tsunade**

**Clasificación: K+**

**Genero: Humor, Family.**

**Mundo Naruto.**

* * *

**Advertencias:**

**Spoilers del manga Naruto.**

**Ooc.**

- Hablan. -

* * *

**Este Fic está inscrito al torneo de Fics del grupo irresistible Naranja, Segundo duelo de la segunda ronda.**

**Contra mis contrincantes - **_Paola Pacheco y Aniyasha Saotome_** utilizando los personajes asignados con una idea. En mi caso **_- Tsunade le pide a sus abuelos lecciones para apostar._

**Espero sea de su agrado.**

* * *

**El arte del juego.**

Apostar.

Esa era su maldición.

Era adicta a apostar, y aunque fuera solo una niñata de 13 años no había nada mejor para ella que retar a alguien a un buen juego.

Si tan solo fuera buena.

Y eso era lo que la jodía, ¿Por qué no podía ser buena?, su abuelo le había enseñado desde que era una niña pero aun así terminaba en una desastrosa pérdida.

Odiaba perder y más aún contra el idiota de Jiraiya.

Esta era la tercera vez que la vencía. ¿Acaso no se cansaba de alardear?

Le partiría su quijada en dos, tal vez así no se burlaría tanto.

- ¡Admítelo!, ¡Soy mejor que tú! - Su ceño se frunció aún más al escuchar al idiota de su compañero.

Sí, su compañero de juego era Jiraiya y ella era Tsunade.

La gran perdedora.

Pero esto no sería por mucho tiempo, no. Primero aprendería a jugar de un maestro en el mundo de las apuestas y luego después de ganarle al idiota de Jiraiya hasta hacerlo llorar y reconocerla como la ganadora total lo mataría.

Si... eso sería lindo, desaparecer aquella peluca blanca era su sueño.

Y lo cumpliría.

- Déjenlo por hoy, Hiruzen-sensei quiere vernos. - Ambos chicos quienes no despegaban las miradas de su juego asintieron.

Orochimaru suspiró.

¿Hasta cuándo Tsunade dejaría las apuestas?, era más que obvio que perder era su fuerte además, ¿Por qué Jiraiya era tan idiota?, mira que alardear frente a aquella rabiosa rubia no era cualquier cosa.

Sus compañeros eran idiotas.

- ¡Espera!, ¡Le ganaré en un momento! - El moreno rodó los ojos ante la frase tan arrogante del peliblanco. ¿Que se creía?

- Te mataré. - Dio por terminado el juego la rubia dejando sobre la mesa su baraja.

Era un asco.

Parecía un arcoíris ante tanta diferencia de cartas.

Ninguna que valiera la pena.

- ¡Lo sabía! - Gritó eufórico el peliblanco. - ¡Gané de nuevo! - Y hasta este momento llegó la paciencia de la rubia.

Con un golpe lo enterró en el jardín de la mansión Senju, si, tenían una nueva planta en el jardín.

El moreno suspiró de nuevo. - Te lo mereces. - Reprochó dejando al idiota de su compañero inconsciente y siguiendo a la rubia.

Él no quería uno de esos golpes rompe huesos.

Jiraiya era un masoquista. Pero él no.

**.**

* * *

**.**

Ese día había llegado agotada. Después de un intenso día de entrenamiento donde romper árboles y atacar a muerte a su compañero Jiraiya por fin llegó a casa, muerta, agotada, enojada, frustrada y muchas otras palabras que terminaran en "a"

En fin, al llegar se encontró con la bella noticia que sus padres no estaban y debía ir por su hermano a la academia. Perfecto.

Calzándose las sandalias abrió la puerta de su casa, al estar solos debían ir a casa de sus abuelos era lo que debían hacer cuando sus padres no estaban.

Mientras caminaba por las calles veía a los más pequeños correr y divertirse, sin preocupaciones. Sonrió sabiendo que aun siendo una niña tenía gran responsabilidad no solo por ser ninja, también, por ser nieta del primer Hokage.

Cuando sentía que el camino no podía ser más eterno llegó hasta la entrada de la academia, madres de otros niños esperaban allí ansiosas de recibir a sus pequeños. Al ver que no se apresuraban caminó hacia el columpio que colgaba frente a la salida.

Esperó sentada a que su hermano diera alguna señal de vida. Quiso irse pero no podía.

- ¡Hermana! - Suspiró al ver a su hermano aparecer.

- Sí que tardaste Nawaki. Vamos, hoy iremos a la casa de los abuelos. - El pequeño de sonrisa alegre y personalidad como la de su abuelo siguió a la mayor de cerca llevando ambos una misma dirección.

A casa del abuelo y la abuela. Hashirama y Mito.

**.**

* * *

**.**

Al llegar fueron recibidos por la abuela, ella con su sonrisa cálida y buen humor los llevó a ver al abuelo donde les dio un poco de galletas y té antes de cenar.

Pero no se engañen, la abuela no era tan buena, como toda Uzumaki su carácter era voluble y si se atrevían a desobedecerla sufrirían las consecuencias, tal vez de allí venía su carácter tan explosivo.

En fin, mientras su abuela preparaba algunos dulces y su hermano hacía la tarea decidió hacer lo que más le gustaba cuando estaba con su abuelo.

Apostar.

Obviamente este le daba dinero para que lo apostara ya sabiendo que a la final ella era la perdedora.

- ¡No lo soporto! - Soltó molesta viendo como de nuevo había perdido estrepitosamente ante una perfecta baraja.

- Si pierdes la cabeza de esa forma no podrás pensar de manera coherente. - Habló el mayor dejando detonar un poco de reproche en su voz.

- ¡Odio perder siempre!, ¿Porque no gano?, estoy harta de que el idiota de Jiraiya me gane. - Se quejó rabiosa viendo como su abuelo sonreía.

¿Porque sonreía?

- Tsunade... mi querida nieta, a veces ganar no lo es todo. - La chica suspiró.

- Solo quiero ganar una vez. - El mayor sonrió mientras acariciaba la melena rubia de una sorprendida chica. - Enséñame abuelo. - Pidió suplicante. El suspiró sabiendo que no le podía negar nada a aquella pequeña rubia.

- Apostar es un pasatiempo, un juego. No siempre se gana, pero con saber que has perdido limpiamente es un orgullo.

- Ya lo sé abuelo. - Se quejó molesta ante el discurso que siempre recibía.

- El juego es como un arte. - Eso si la sorprendió.

- ¿Un arte? - Preguntó interesada de la posible respuesta. El mayor asintió.

- Se le considera arte a todo lo que haces con el corazón. El arte de enseñar y el arte de aprender, el arte de pintar y el arte de cantar. El arte de perder y el arte de ganar. - Miró sorprendida a su abuelo entendiendo lo que decía su abuelo.

Cuando jugaba solo buscaba ganar.

Para ganar debes jugar con el corazón.

Jiraiya era un idiota pero siempre se divertía cuando jugaban. Su abuelo reía al verla rabiar por perder.

Ellos se divertían.

- Gracias abuelo. - Agradeció viendo como el mayor le sonreía. En eso apareció su abuela.

- ¿Están apostando de nuevo? - Reprochó al mayor mirándole acusadora por las malas costumbres que le enseñaba a su nieta.

- ¡Era solo un juego!, ¡No te molestes! - Soltó divertido dejando salir una estruendosa carcajada. Mito suspiró sabiendo que su esposo no tenía arreglo.

- ¿Quieres jugar conmigo Tsunade-chan? - La rubia asintió decidida. Esta vez le ganaría a su abuela.

Y mientras jugaban llegó Nawaki sorprendido de ver la gran guerra entre ambas mujeres. Mito no se veía tierna, no señor, estaba tan metida en el juego que dejaba salir uno que otro gruñido al igual que su nieta.

Vaya jovencita sí que le estaba dando pelea.

Hashirama estaba de lo más entretenido. ¿Quién diría que con solo esas palabras Tsunade podría cambiar su manera de jugar?, de tan solo ver a su mujer y nieta verse como enemigas lo hacían reír en sobremanera.

Las mujeres eran de temer cuando se colocaban serias, aunque fuera en un simple juego de apuestas.

Cuando Tsunade creía que había ganado puso su baraja en la mesa.

- Apostar con altas posibilidades de éxito requiere de una mezcla entre perspicacia, intuición, cálculo y una pizca de fortuna. Nadie nace con una tendencia absoluta para triunfar en las apuestas. Se debe llevar a cabo cierto esfuerzo, en cuanto a técnica y anticipación de resultados, para llegar a ser un auténtico apostador profesional. - Dijo su abuela dándole el Jaque con una perfecta baraja.

Tsunade se sorprendió bastante.

¿Quién diría que su abuela era una apostadora?, más que su abuelo, la abuela era una profesional.

Pasaron algunos minutos donde todas las miradas se posaron en ella esperando su próxima reacción.

Una sonrisa surcó sus labios. - ¡Eso fue grandioso abuela!, ¡Juguemos otro! - Sonoras carcajadas se dejaron escuchar en la habitación.

Esta vez no solo eran la abuela y Tsunade, los dos hombres también le entraron para demostrar que ellos eran los reyes en las apuestas.

Esa noche Tsunade aprendió varias cosas.

**Ganar no lo es todo.**

**Arte es aquello a lo que le pones tu corazón.**

**La vida es como un juego, nadie nace aprendido, para ello hay que perseverar.**

**Y... **ya podría retar al idiota de Jiraiya.

Estaba segura de que esta vez lo haría trizas y luego como había prometido cometería un atentado contra su compañero.

Vaya... visitar a sus abuelos era divertido y más si compartían un gusto exquisito por el juego.

Por su arte.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado. Trate de implementar el humor aunque no está tan gracioso como esperaba ^^U.**

**Gracias por leer y comentar.**

**Eyesgray o Lider-sama.**


End file.
